Letters of Love
by Max is Awesomesauce
Summary: Well ummm This wasn't originally my story. PeaceLoveMusic779 wrote it and I will be finishing it. So, here's the summary: Max and Fang have never met, but that will change with a certain school assignment. FAX
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Swapping Partners  
**Max POV**

"Today, class, we will be talking about the environment." Mr. Tuyo said, as he set up the video projector. "Global warming to be exact… We will be watching a video," He paused as my science class started sighing in relief; no work today. Or so we all thought. " and make sure you pay attention because you have to take 15 notes and write a paragraph about it for homework. All due tomorrow."

Cue about 27 kids glaring and cursing under their breaths. They should have known, though. He never lets us off easy. He says 'If you want to be successful you have to work your sorry ass off.' and it's true in a way, but to get homework everyday and not even in the subject you want as a career, then that is just pointless. So, from what I just said, I bet you can tell i'm failing his class. Yep, and im proud! I have a D- in here. The teacher hates me so much anyways though.

During the movie I happened to take 5 notes, because honestly we all did this in 7th grade too, and I knew all the information. The bell finally rung and I gathered up all my supplies.

I rushed to my English class, second hour, and listened to my English teacher ramble on about future tests and such, until she got to something "So important even Max needs to listen." Those were her EXACT words. Well thanks Mrs. Kylie, for calling me out!

"First, I want to start off by telling you that you guys are my favorite class. Always on time, always ready to learn, always getting good grades. You are by far the best students I've had. So, that is why I picked this class for a little project. I have a friend from England. She absolutely loves it there and I do too. England is beautiful, and English accents are just cute! Anyways, her name is Mrs. Tyler and she is an English teacher as well, at _Richmond's Acadamy_, a school over there. Well, Mrs. Tyler and I got together on Skype-yes I do know how to work that even though I'm old- and we decided we wanted to do something special and fun. We wanted to do a Pen-Pal thing, I guess. We want to assign you a student and you have to write to them. No switching of the student that you happen to get, though. You will all write your first letter to them tonight, as I promised that we would be the ones to send first. Doesn't this sound like fun, you guys? You could meet people from England! Maybe make some new friends! Get pumped up!"

Nobody cheered. Nobody said anything. Mostly we were all worrying that we would get a loser as a partner, some pedophile or a pervert, maybe. Or worse- a goody-goody. Goody-goody's are worse than the bad people because they're so uptight. They don't know how to let loose once in a while, or go with the flow. See, my whole life is going with the flow. I would never smoke or jump off a bridge or something stupid like that, but I don't say no to an opportunity.

"Erm… Mrs. Kylie, I don't know about this…" Tom Andes said from the other end of the classroom. His comment was immediately followed by murmurs of "yeahs" and "Mhmms" from the other classmates, even I chimed in. But we all knew when Mrs. Kylie has an idea, she doesn't let go. She wont ever let it slide and will never give up, so what she said next really didn't surprise anyone.

"Oh, it'll be fun, I promise. Now I'm going to come around with a hat filled with slips of paper with names on them. You will pick a slip of paper and whoever's on it will be your partner. Remember, no switching. Once you get the slip, write your name under the person you got and turn it in tomorrow with your letter."

Everybody sighed in frustration, but otherwise seemed to accept that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, like always. She went around the rows of desks and when she finally got to me-I was at the back of the classroom- there was only one left. When I picked up the slip of paper, I saw that the name must be a nickname, because it definitely wasn't normal. Iggy Griffiths was my partner. People immediately started whispering to each other about who they got and they moved around and complained about how they didn't want to do this. Finally, I made my way through the crowded class and to Nudge. Nudge's real name is Monique but she prefers Nudge, because of some incidents when we were young.

When we were about five, we were in the same kindergarten class. She came up to me and being the blabber mouth she is, started rambling on about how we could be 'Best Friends Forever!' Me, being the little anti-social girl I am, didn't know what to say but 'Oh… Sure…' So she nudged me repeatedly, telling me she wanted a better answer. So, being me I said "I don't know your name but now you're Nudge because you keep nudging me!" And that is how she got Nudge as a nickname.

Nudge saw me approaching and asked excitedly, "Who'd you get, Max? I got this kid named Fang Todder. Who names their kid Fang? I mean, it could be a nickname, but who would want FANG as a nickname? And whats up with the last name? Todder? Really? Well, I guess I can't really be complaining about his name, it's not his fault, but it IS his parents fault. They should know better than to name someone Fang. I bet he gets teased all the time! I would _cry!_I feel so bad for him, Max! Im going to write this kid a long letter!" She said, going from astonished to concerned in no less than 2 seconds.

Yep, Nudge hasn't changed. "Oh.. Nudge don't _scare_the guy! Calm down! That name is probably just a nickname. Why don't you try asking him? And oh I got this dude named Iggy Griffiths. If you think you got a weird name, well I think my partners name is weirder. Wanna trade? Pleaseeee Nudge?"

I looked her in the eyes and gave her my best bambi eyes and puppy dog pout I could ever pull off. Fang sounded bad-ass. I was sort of intrigued by his name. I wanted to know why or how he got it. Nudge looked at me with an 'are-you-kidding-me-no!' face and then saw my expression and gulped loudly. She wasn't going to give in easy, I realized. But I had a plan.

"Nudge, Please? Or I'll tell Gazzy you like him! I will. I promise!"

She looked at me nervously and about 2 minutes passed before she apparently decided I would, in fact, tell him. "Ohkay, Ohkay, FINE! Please just don't tell him!"

I smiled triumphantly and she swapped papers with me.

"You're a cruel friend, you know that?"

"So I've been told, Nudge. So I've been told."

* * *

ok all the chapters from here to chapter 13 which I will write soon, are not my doing. my friend wrote these so please enjoy her writing. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not So Bad

**Fang POV**

"FANG! Come back! We need to talk about this problem you seen to be having!" My mom yelled from the porch doorway. "Come back, Fang. NOW!"

Oh, please. Surely she knows if she wants me to come back she'll have to do more than just yell. I don't want to talk about my "problems." Sure, I go out and party, and maybe sometimes I get into trouble with underage drinking, but I don't see it as a problem. Its not like it matters anyway, right?

I've been told I'll die just like my dad did. But, I will never smoke. I wont die smoking and I wont get myself into drugs. I just happen to like to drink, is all. Its not an addiction. Im not an alcoholic, and I never will be. People don't seem to realize that, though.

"Mom, no. It's not even a problem. Don't try to tell me it is, because its not like im addicted to the stuff." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Honey Wait!"

"No, mom. I'll see you after school."

Then, saying that, I took off towards the school, hoping the day wouldn't be as bad as it started. My school, Richmond's Academy, was for rich people. Hense the name "_Rich-mond."_I honestly hated the school, or I guess the snobs in it, but at least it's close to my house. It's only about a mile away, so if I miss the bus, or can't get a ride, then I can simply walk to school. Mostly I just walk anyways, though. I made it to the humongous parking lot, and walked to the front doors, automatically seeing Iggy. He was waiting for me, like he was everyday. Iggy is my best friend. He's a hilarious guy and doesn't talk too much or too little. He got his nickname when we were in first grade. He said he loved penguins and that he wants to go to Antarctica when he's old enough. He also said he wanted to live in an igloo. Of course, we were in first grade, beginning of the year, so he couldn't properly say igloo. He ended up saying 'Iggoo.' I knew it wasn't 'Iggoo' So I tried to pronounce it myself, failing even worse.

"Igglyoo"

"No, it's not Igglyoo or Iggoo, It's Iggy!" Said 6 year old Iggy triumphantly, like he won a huge prize.

At that moment, the teacher, Miss Logan, decided we weren't cute anymore and said,

"No, you two, the way you say it is Igloo. Not Iggy, James."

Yes, Iggy's real name is James. He hates it with all his heart. Even back then he hated it. He'd tell everyone to call him Jay, because he thought that name was better than James, at least.

"Yeah, Jay. Hey… Iggy sounds pretty cool! Im gunna call you Iggy now!"

"Fine." Iggy said with an approving nod. "I like that better than Jay and James. Thanks!" and that is how James got Iggy as a nickname.

Iggy isn't the only one with a weird nickname though. My real name is Nick, nickname Fang. .Back then, I liked my name, but, like all friends, we wanted to make up one. It was the same day that I gave Iggy his nickname, that I got mine.

"Nick, I need to call you something other than Nick, since you're calling me Iggy now."

Iggy said, jumping off the playset we were playing on.

"No, I don't want a nickname! Nick is a cool name."

Iggy snorted, "No. Nick is a stupid name. You need something better! Like mine!"

I stared at him, shocked. That was the meanest thing he's said to me. I stood there for a minute, without saying anything, and then went over to him and bit him on the arm. Iggy shrieked in pain and cradled his arm in his hand tenderly. "What was that for? It felt like you had a Fang!" Iggy cried out, shocked I had bit him so hard. "I'm going to call you Fang, now!" He said with a sly smile.

"Fine" I said, grumpy that he actually made a good nickname.

We've been best friends ever since that day, hanging out all the time and having all the same classes. We're practically inseparable. Iggy is my brother, and I am his, but without all those brotherly fights and such. We even call each others parents mom and dad now, our siblings are our little/big sisters and brothers now. Oh, and we only live a mile away from each other. That helps too.

I walked up to Iggy and he immediately started talking to me. "Hey, Fang. How was home after the party?" He asked me, one eyebrow arched up in a look that said 'did-your-mom-kill-you?'

I groaned. "My mom decided she needs to talk to me about my 'problem'" I put air-quotes around "problem." "but I ran out the door before she could interrogate me on what exactly I did. I'm going to have trouble tonight, so im thinking ill stay out as late as I can and then go back when she'll be so worried about me, she'll forget our earlier talking plan" I said, smirking at my plan. It would work, I knew. She has the memory of a gold fish.

"Ohkay. Where do you want to go? I don't want to go home either, my parents are fighting again, and this time its about me." He made a guilty face and then went back to talking, "so yeah, where are we going? Zap-zone? Strip Clubs?" He licked his top lip and said, " That last suggestion would be fun" while wiggling his eyebrows.

Oh, Iggy. He is so perverted. I face-palmed. "Iggy, we are not going to a strip club."

"But why not!" Iggy whined, his expression looking much like a little kid who didn't get to have ice cream.

I shook my head disgustedly, "Remind me why im friends with such a pervert?"

"Because, Im Iggy, and Im amazing. Duh."

"Whatever floats your boat, Igs."

We walked to our lockers and stuffed our bags in and got the supplies we needed. Our first class was English so we walked there together and sat down in the back next to each other. When the bell rung, two people walked in, signaling that they were late. They quickly found a seat and sat down before the teacher could see them, and immediately pretended they were here the whole time. Paper airplanes were being thrown, notes being swapped, pencils being used as arrows and paper being wadded up and placed in a straw for spit balls. Sadly, our class was the best out of all five hours. Shocking, am I right? Mrs. Tyler, our English teacher, quickly took roll and asked who wanted to take attendance to the office today. Several hands shot into the air and she picked at random. She said she had very important news and that we needed to wait until that person got back, because she needed to hear it too. When the girl got back, Mrs. Tyler started talking.

"Now, class, listen up!" She sang in her heavy English accent. "We have exciting news today! Very exciting! I'm just going to cut to the chase, because I don't want to ramble about nothing important, so here it is; We're going to start pen-pals!"

Cue groans from half the class.

Mrs. Tyler made a face and said, "Now, now everyone, don't get too excited." in a sarcastic way, before she got serious again. "I have a friend, Mrs. Kylie, In California, who I've been talking to over Skype recently. She's also an English teacher and we agreed it would be fun if both of our best classes did an activity. Come on you guys! You get to meet new people from another country! C'mon, it'll be fun." We all looked at her, doubt evident on all of our faces. I don't like writing letters. Hell, I don't even like writing. Why would I write letters to a stranger, if I don't even write to my _friends._It just didn't appeal to me, and I knew everyone in this class was thinking the same thing. Well, except for Brigid. She loved writing letters, and was the goody-goody of the school. She was also hot, though. She had red, waist length hair and green eyes with specks of blue in them, making then the most perfect eyes he had ever seen. He stared day-dreaming out the window until Mrs. Tyler shook him out of his daze by starting to talk again.

"Well, She's sent me the list of people who you are partners with. Heres how this is going to work guys. No switching of the people you get, and no whining about anything. It doesn't matter what gender they are, or what their name is or whatever. Just deal with who you get."

Everyone looked at each other, nervous at who they'd get. Warnings that they shouldn't whine, were always indicators that they have a reason to whine. "Abigail Foux, Tom Andes; Anthony Gonalace, Richard Boms-" The list went on and on until finally she said,

"Fang Todder, Max Ride; Shes a girl by the way." I wrote her name down so I wouldn't forget when I was writing my letter, and put the piece of paper in my pocket. Max Ride…. I liked that name for a girl. It's…. unique, for lack of a better word. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, I thought.

Iggy walked over to me and said "Dude… I got a girl named Nudge. Who names a kid Nudge?"

Yep. This was definitely going to be interesting. I couldn't decide if it was a good interesting or bad, but I just knew something was going to happen. Something big, and I didn't like not knowing what it was.

**A/N :**Hey y'all. Well, here's the overdue second chapter. Not that a lot of people are reading this anyways;) I think it has something to do with the uninteresting title and summary. Honestly the summary sucks, but oh well.

It's like 1:00 here where I live and my mom's staring at me and waiting for me to go to bed and it's really quite irritating so I think i'll just go to bed...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Long Day

**Max POV**

It was lunch. The most chaotic time of day at school. People pushing to get food, cutting ahead of people for a better spot in the lunch line, and running to a spot beside their friend before somebody else took it.

Complete. Chaos.

I grabbed a tray and waited for everybody to settle down before getting into the lunch line. I grabbed an apple, a piece of pizza and a water, and then paid the ridiculously high price for my food. When I sat down at my table only Nudge, Gazzy and Sam were there.

"Hey guys, where's May and Essence?" I asked, looking confusedly at the two empty seats next to Nudge.

"I think they went out to get food today. I'm going to kill then when they get back, though. I mean, they didn't even tell us! We have to sit here and eat this crappy food and they get to go somewhere amazing and have GOOD food! They. Will. Pay! Ahh. We should-"

Gazzy put his hand over Nudge's mouth before she could go on and make our ears possibly shrivel up, die, and fall off our heads. I wonder if ears can die… No. I don't think they can.

"Max! _Max!_ MAX!"

"WHAT, SAM!" I yelled, shaking myself from my ridiculously random thoughts. I'm definitely turning into Nudge. Ugh. Help me, God.

"You were off in outer space for a little while, Nice of you to come back to earth." Sam said, sarcastically. "Anyways, I just wanted to know what you're doing after school today?"

"Oh, sorry. Uhm… I have to stay after school again. Punishment. Sorry." I said, apologetically, then turned back to my food and started eating.

Sam looked at me with a disappointed expression but then brightened up and said "Well, Tomorrow we should hang out. Kay?"

I laughed. Sam never stops nagging people about something until they finally say yes. Sometimes it was annoying, other times it was slightly cute and funny. "Ohkay Sam, tomorrow it is."

He smiled and we both turned to talk to Nudge and Gazzy, who were staring at each other all googly-eyed. I wonder when they'll finally get together. Will I have to play match-maker again? I think I do. I inwardly smirked. This, was going to be fun.

-DING!-

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Everybody rushed out the door to their friends, cars or busses. I, on the other hand, had to stay after for stupid Geometry tutoring. No, I wasn't the one being tutored, I _was_ the tutor. I _hated_ tutoring people. Mostly because im not the most patient person ever. I honestly lose my patience with someone _very_fast.

So, I guess you're sitting there now asking 'Well, you dumb-tard, why are you tutoring if you don't want to? Just finnicking quit. Sheesh.'

Well, my friend, it's not that easy. You see, I get into trouble A LOT. And by a lot I don't mean every month or so, I mean basically every_week._ So, naturally, the principal has to get involved sometime, right? Well, yeah, he does. So, this week I got into trouble for "Talking back" to my Math teacher, Mr. Sailsburg. He's an ass of a teacher, and I cant help it if I happen to talk back to him every once in a while. He hates everyone, except Lissa, and he assigns the hardest math work you could possibly imagine. I mean, I get that we're in 11th grade and we should get harder stuff than usual, but he could _at least_ give us a break every now and then. But, no, that's apparently too much to ask.

Anyways, so yeah, now I have to tutor some dumb-nut on how to do Geometry.

"Max; you're tutoring Bobby Matthews today," Mr. Nelson, the Geometry teacher said as I walked through the door, "and try to be more patient this time, Please."

I smirked and nodded. Mr. Nelson was my favorite teacher. He knew how to make a lesson fun, and he was pretty funny when he wanted to be. He was old, too, if that matters. I don't know; I just love old people. They're always so sweet and cute and they make me want to hug them; but don't tell anyone I just said that 'cause I hate hugs, and if somebody tried to hug me I'd break their arm off.

I sat down in my seat across from Bobby and pulled out a worksheet we got for homework today.

"Hey Bobby, how're you doing?"

"I'm good, Max. Let's just get to the Geometry already," he said with a sigh and a depressed look, "I don't know why you always stall"

"I don't know, I guess it's just in my blood to procrastinate. Okay, here we go. Do as much as you can on this worksheet and if you can't do anything on there then ask me for help, okay? Try your best."

Bobby sighed again, looking down at the worksheet. Suddenly, relief flashed on his face when he seemed to find a question he actually knew how to answer. He started working on it.

And basically the next 15 minutes were of me and Bobby figuring out problems and me re-teaching him the things he didn't get. After our time was up Bobby said "Thanks Max! I owe you big time!" and ran out the door to his car. That boy really wanted to get home it looks like. I don't blame him, though, because I want to go home too. I still have my letter to write and a major butt-load of other homework.

"Bye Mr. Nelson! See you tomorrow!" I called, while walking out the door.

"Bye Max, See ya"

I walked out to my car and sat there for a few minutes, thinking about where I wanted to go. I definitely didn't want to go home; my dad would be there and I didn't want to deal with him. Me and my dad didn't get along to well on our good days, and lets just say our bad days were no walk in the park, either.

I decided on just staying in the parking lot of the school and finishing the letter. Might as well get it over with.

_Dear Fang,_

_I hate writing letters. Blah._

_Well, oh well I guess._

_Why is your name Fang? Im guessing it's a nickname, because honestly if your parents named you Fang, they need help, because they are definitely obsessed with either Vampires, Twilight, or Biting people._

_So, please enlighten me on your history._

_Anyways, yeah my name's Maximum Ride, but I go by Max because who wants to be called Maximum all the time? That'd just be annoying._

_I mean, teachers would just be all 'Maximum, Turn to page 394'_

_Yeah, I don't want that to happen._

_So, I think this is a pretty good sized letter. Sure._

_Erm… Write back, I guess…_

_Well, you sort of have too, so, yeah. Write back._

_From your new best pen-pal,_

_Max._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Big Announcement

**Fang POV**

Cafeteria food is hell. It's like they're trying to poison you, but feed you at the same time. That just doesn't work. I don't trust the food here since I got that packet of Doritos and threw up afterwards. It wasn't pretty, and I'm never eating those things again. Turns out they don't taste as good coming back up.

I specifically hate todays choices though. Beans, Chinese food, and taco's. I don't like taco's and I don't like beans. Chinese food is good, if you go someplace good for it, but at school it's absolutely disgusting. By now you're probably sitting there freaking out and saying, "YOU DON'T LIKE TACO'S?" Yeah, good job. Want a cookie?

I actually do want a cookie at the moment though.. Oh well.

I picked out some random things from the food choices and paid for it then walked to my table. Parker, Iggy and Danielle were all sitting there waiting for me.

"Hey Fangles!" Iggy shouted, so everyone in the whole cafeteria could hear him. Don't ask me why he did that. I don't know why Iggy does half the stuff he does.

"Yo Fang." Parker said, skooching over for me to sit next to him.

"Hey Nick." Danielle said.

Danielle's weird like that. She doesn't like to call me Fang because she thinks Nick is way better. I disagree, but whatcha gunna do, right? She can call me whatever she wants, I guess. I just prefer Fang over everything else.

I nodded, my way of saying hi. I don't talk much out loud, if you didn't get that yet.

"So guys, what are you doing tonight? I want to go to a concert but I can't unless I have at least one friend go with me. Anyone up for it?" Parker asked, hoping someone would go with him.

"I'll Go" Danielle said, excited. We're big fans of music. But none of that techno crap out now-a-days.

"Me too" Iggy and I said at the exact same time. I smirked at him and he laughed.

We all got up and threw our lunch away, then went our separate ways for our third hours. This was going relatively fast, for a school day.

As soon as the last bell rang everybody ran to the door, trying to push their way out and tripping over desks and chairs and people in the process. I just sat back and watched, as what was happening was pretty hilarious.

After everyone cleared out of the classroom I rushed to my locker and got my backpack out. I put all my homework in my backpack and slammed my locker shut, trying to get out of the school before the avalanche of people on their way to their busses did. I ran down the hall and spotted Iggy, sitting on the bench by the bushes, waiting for me.

I pushed the double doors open and walked up to him. When he saw me he waved and got up, ready to walk home.

"You can come to my house and do homework today if you want," Iggy said, knowing we had to hurry up and finish the load we got. "I know you don't want to go to your house anyways, so my house works"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go, I have a lot of homework." I said, sighing.

I _hated_ homework. I mean, there we are all day, sitting in class after class, and then we have to go home and do it too. It was pointless to me. Whatever, though. I cant do anything about it.

When we got to Iggy's house his sister, Maya, immediately flung herself at me. Maya has electric blue eyes and blonde hair, slight freckles on her cheeks, and braces. Maya has liked me for a while, but I -unfortunately for her- think of her as a sister, not anything else. She's 4 years younger than me, making her 13 and me 17. I think it's gross to even think about going out with someone that young, honestly.

"Hey Fang! Long time no see! I was just wondering where you've been, because you haven't been over here in forever! Is everything okay?" Maya said excitedly, practically jumping up and down in my presence.

"Yeah, Maya, everything's okay. I just have been busy is all." I said with an emotionless face.

Her expression seemed to fall at my lack of emotion and she stood there awkwardly for a couple minutes, thinking of what to say.

"Well.. Okay. See you around, Fang." She said finally with a wave of her hand and a face that said she was disappointed and sad at how the conversation turned out.

"See you Maya." I said, still emotionless on the outside, but on the inside freaking out because I hurt her feelings. I mean, she _is_like my little sister. I shouldn't have been so mean.

I ran up the stairs with Iggy and we got to work on our homework. After about two hours of working, we finally finished and ran downstairs into the kitchen. Iggy always made the best meals. I don't know how he can cook so well, but im never living too far away from Iggy, because someday I'll want some really amazing food and he'll be right around the corner from me! Brilliant idea, right? Yep, that's what I thought.

Anyways, Iggy made all of us, including Maya and his little 10 year old brother, D.J, dinner. D.J's real name is Daniel John Griffiths but we call him D.J. He seems to like that name a lot, and he never answers to Danny or Daniel.

After dinner, we all go our separate ways in the house again, D.J going to the computer, probably on Youtube or something; Maya going to the T.V where she's watching Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire on ABC Family. They must be having yet _another_ Harry Potter weekend. Which, I don't mind because I _love_ Harry Potter. Most of the posters on my wall are Harry Potter, and the rest are mostly my favorite bands like Panic! At The Disco, and My Chemical Romance. And if you've never heard of those bands, you have obviously been living under a rock for the past few years. I suggest you upgrade your living quarters.

Iggy and I head over to get our shoes on. When we got our shoes and jackets on Iggy yelled, "Kay Mom, We're going out to a concert! Be back in an hour or so!"

"Okay, Don't stay out too late!" Mrs. Griffiths said, waving to us from upstairs.

We ran outside and got in our car. I texted my mom that I was going to a concert and I would be back late. She at least needed to know where I was, If I wasn't home.

After the concert (which was amazingly fun) ended, Iggy drove me to my house and dropped me off.

"Cya bro" He called as he drove off towards his house.

I started walking up my driveway when suddenly the porch light came on and the door burst open angrily.

My mom stood there, her face dawning a frustrated and concerned look. When she saw me she turned around and walked back inside, leaving the door open, knowing that I would follow. I take a deep breath and follow her into the kitchen.

"You know, Nick, I know what you're trying to pull. Just because you didn't come home until late doesn't mean I forgot that we need to talk," She says, not looking at me. For a moment I feel bad, like I shouldn't have stayed away from home so long, but then I realize she knew what my plan was and start freaking out inside. This was going to be a long night.

She looked up suddenly, looking straight into my eyes with her jaw set in determination.

"Nick, I lost your father for his smoking. I lost your grandmother for her drug use. I lost your grandfather from his leukemia, and I lost Darren, your would be 28 year old brother, from drugs _and_alcohol. I will _not_ lose you. I will _not_ sit here and watch you drink and party and act like nothing is wrong. I _will_ do everything in my power to _make you_ stop." She stopped to take a deep breath and I had a funny feeling that I wasn't going to like what was coming next. "That is why I've decided that I'm going to take you to a therapist three times every week. I already called; we're going Wednesdays, Fridays and Mondays. As you must know, tomorrow is Wednesday, so be ready."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nightmares

**Max POV**

_He was after me again; carrying a knife, and running at me like a wild beast._

_He knew I couldn't run. He knew I couldn't fight back, and he knew he was going to get a good night out of me._

_He jumped on top of me and I wimpered as his heavy weight almost crushed me._

_He smiled slightly as he started to pull at my shirt, to pull at my pants._

_I resisted and tried to get out from under him, but it was no use. His weight was too much for me._

_I finally just gave up fighting and resorted to begging him to get up, knowing he wouldn't but not giving up hope yet. Not just yet._

_He laughed cruelly, and gagged me so I wasn't able to talk. I started silently crying but he paid no attention as he stripped me of my clothes and-_

_*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!*_

My alarm clock blared, waking me from my nightmare in a cold sweat, tears running down my cheeks. Where the hell had that dream come from?

I shut off my alarm and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. In the shower I made my breathing even again, slowed down my heart rate, and calmed down. It was just a dream. It didn't mean that was actually going to happen, anyways. I'd had a lot of bad dreams in my lifetime and some were even worse than that, but they never happened. So the likelyhood of this one happening is one in a million.

You're okay Max, you're okay, I told myself, hoping it would calm me down.

I got out of the shower and dried off and got dressed. I brushed my hair out and went back into my room. I got all my homework and stuffed it into my Panda backpack. When I was done with all that, I dragged the backpack downstairs and heated up an egg and sausage sandwich in the microwave.

I headed out towards the bus and waited at my normal spot.

When I finally got on the bus, and got to school, there was two minutes before first hour would start. I ran down the hallway, not caring what teacher was yelling at me to slow down, and opened my locker quickly. After I shoved the stuff I didn't need into my locker, the music started playing, signaling I only had one minute until first hour.

I ran again down the hall and made it in the classroom, to my seat and sat down, just as the bell went off. Everybody in the classroom was looking at me like 'What the hell has she been doing?' because I was panting and my face was most likely red. I hated attention.

The teacher glared at me, getting up from his seat. What was his name again? After a few moments of thinking I still came up with nothing. Oh well. I'll cross that bridge when I need to.

"Maximum, maybe next time get here earlier and then you don't have to run to my class. Another tardy and you'll be in lunchtime detention."

"Actually, I quite like detention, I get to spend all my time with my good buddy Phil"

"The principle will hear about that. You cannot call him by his name. It is Principle Roberts. Got it?" Mr. Whatshisface said, weakly glaring at me. He really needs to work on that.

"Yeah, well. I feel like we talk to much to not be on first name basis here." I said, challenging him to just send me there already. I hate this class anyway and Phil loves me. I think. Heh.

"That's it! Principles office! Now."

I sighed and got up, pretending that it was a bad thing. When I got out of the classroom I full out smiled and ran to the office. I wonder what he'd do this time.

"Max, why are you here now? This is the 12th time this week. Can you at least try to get along with your teachers? Do you even _try_?" Principle Roberts(Phil) said, looking at me curiously.

"Nah, I gave up trying the first day. It gets old after awhile. Plus, I like it in here, Phil. The new office looks sweet."

"I told you. Call me Principle Roberts. I am not Phil to you until you're old and I see you out of school at Walmart or something. . . . Maybe not even then." He added the last part with a thoughtful expression.

"Man, You really know how to hurt a girl." I said, hand over my heart, faking a pained expression.

He grinned, which made me smile. Even though he seems like the type of principle that will expel you, He really isn't. He's easygoing and nice most of the time.

"Alright Max. Afterschool detention next time though. Go to Second hour." He said, right as the bell rung.

"Okay Phil! See ya!"

And with that I grabbed my stuff and ran to English.

"Okay class," Mrs. Kylie sang as we all took our seats. "Hand in your letters and I'll mail them all today! If you didn't write your letter yet; do it now. You have the rest of the hour."

She started coming around and picking up letters and then, when she got them all, went back to her seat and started sealing them in envelopes, writing the addresses on them and everything. I almost felt bad she had to do all of that, then remembered it was her idea, and banished the thought.

She should have a stamp or something. It'd be easier. That'd probably be me, the lazy teacher who has to have a stamp for everything because she doesn't feel like writing it.

"Hey Max! What did you say in your letter? I said a lot. I think he'll laugh a lot in my letter, because theres some funny stuff in there if I do say so myself. Hey what were you doing last night? I texted you but you never texted back. Maybe I texted the wrong number... Your number is 555-0987, right? Yeah, I think it is. Anyway I texted that and I waited for you to text back but you didn't. Maybe the message didn't send. Don't you hate that? When you're waiting for someone to reply and then you figure out like a week later that you didn't even send it? I hate that. You know what else I hate? When you go to Taco Bell and they give you a toy but its just this lame thing like the game 'Frogger' or whatever. I got that yesterday and I was like "Dahfuq is this?" But apparently it's a game. I tried to play it, but it didn't work. I have no idea how to even play it, though so I guess thats why..." Nudge rambled. All in one breath, I should add. How does that girl do that?

I should've stopped her rambling a long time ago but I know that I'll have nothing else to do so I let her go on and on about random stuff that pops into her mind.

I nod every once in a while to show her I'm listening, but in reality I'm thinking of other things, not really what she's talking about. I have no idea what she's even saying anymore..

I realize that she stopped talking and is looking at me expectantly. "What? Sorry..."

"Maaaaaxxxx!" She whined, "Listen to me! I asked if you want to go to a party this weekend. It's a bit out of country, though. I have enough money for both of us on a plane though! Please?"

Did I mention that Nudge was rich? Oh, sorry. Well.. She is.. SURPRISE!

"Uh Nudge.. Why are we going to a party that needs a plane to take us there?"

"Because it's going to be the best! Everyone who's anyone is going to be there! Please come, I can't go alone, I'll look like a loner. It's my dad's party."

Her dad is rich and lives in England. He's like really famous and now I get what she means by everyone who's anyone is going to be there. Famous people.

"Fine Nudge. I'll go, but you pay the tickets and I can wear whatever I want. Deal?"

"Ugh. Fine! Be like that. Deal." Nudge said, pleased that I was going but disappointed she couldn't give me a makeover.

In her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Worst Luck.

**Fang POV**

All through school today I was thinking 'Really? Therapist? Ugh.' I have the _worst_ luck.

Iggy kept on trying to cheer me up, and Parker and Danielle just sat back and watched him fail epicly every time.

When Ig can't cheer me up, I don't think anything can. That's why Parker and Danielle just sat there and watched.

Apparently my "aura of sadness" was engulfing him and taking effect on his mood too. His words, Not mine.

That made me even more sad, though. He was intending it to be happy, I knew that, so I at least tried to smirk. I think it came off as more of a grimace, though..

Finally Iggy gave up and they all just left me to my thoughts.

I definately just could_not_ wait until the appointment.

If you didn't catch the sarcasm there, then you really are a hopeless muggle.

**At The Therapists**

My therapists name is Colleen Tori and she looks about 21. She has Brown hair with bits of red in it. Not like she went out and highlighted her hair that way, It was all natural. I gotta say it was really pretty.

"Hello Nick, I am Miz Tori, and I will be your therapist. Now I know you don't want to be here, because honestly what teenager does?" She said, seeming to find her words as she went along, "but please try to treat me as your friend, a friend you can tell secrets to and trust. I wont utter a single word about any of your secrets outside of this room, okay?"

"Kay." I told her, emotionlessly, because she is _not_ going to be my friend and definitely _not_going to get any secrets out of me.

She fidgeted uncomfortably from my lack of emotion. She must think I'm way past fixing already! Hah, I have that impact on people. People think im hurting so bad, that im depressed and emo, but really im just a kid that looks good in black and doesn't like to talk much. I guess you could call me anti-social, and I think I am, actually.

"Okay, Nick, I'll start off by telling you some things about myself. Before this job, I was working to become a lawyer but I couldn't finish law school from money loss in the family. My mom died of alcohol poisoning, my dad died of a heart attack shortly after. I am 27 and have already been married and then divorced about a year after. Now, tell me something about yourself?"

I stared at her, shocked she spilled so much to me. I would never do that.

"Uhh… Okay… Well, I can tell you something, but you have to come closer."

I motioned for her to come closer to me, and when she did, I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I… like… Black" Then, with that said, I sat back up and slid farther away from her.

She gave me a look, "This is going to take a while, isn't it, Nick?"

I smirked. She has no idea. "Yes."

**Max POV**

"I told you …(Hit)… that I….((Kick))…. don't want…(Hit, Kick)…You getting home… (Punch)… So Late!" Jeb, my "dad", said after I came home from a party at 12:00 and _told_ him I would be getting home then.

"I told you.. That I…. would be home… late…" I managed to get out, between my clenched teeth, trying not to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry out in pain.

You see, Jeb abuses me. He wasn't like this when I was little, but I guess time and a lot of drinks and deaths, like my mothers, can really change a guy. This is why I don't like being home. He's either drunk or beating me. I'd rather him be drunk though, then he's too knocked out to do anything, because when he drinks, he drinks 'till he's out. When he does that I don't need to watch my back everywhere I go.

When Jeb was finally done beating me up, I let out a sigh of relief and crawled to the bathroom. I slowly stood in front of the mirror to see the damage he'd done to my body.

I had a large bruise on my cheek, A bleeding scratch on my thigh, Another huge bruise on my stomach, Little bruises and scratches on my legs and a large bump on my head that was also bleeding and soaking through my hair.

Wow, I got off easy this time. Note the sarcasm.

He wasn't even careful of my face. Now I have to make up a story about me falling down stairs or something. Great.

But I guess if there is one thing I know I can do, it's lie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Arrival

**Fang POV**  
(**Thursday** For those of you who are confused, Im going to be putting the day on the top now;) )

*My Universe, Will Never Be The Same, Im Glad… *

My radio alarm blared the song "Im Glad You Came, by The Wanted" before I shut it off and got out of my warm bed, groaning.

I got dressed and grabbed my bag, stuffing everything in it. I grabbed the breakfast my mom gave me on the way downstairs and walked outside, waiting for the bus to get here. When the bus finally came, I got on and took a seat next to some random chick with her iPod cranked up so loud even I could hear it. It wasn't even a good song. She was listening to those new electronic songs that use autotune for everything. Im one of those people who live in the 2000-2010 music generation.

When we got to the school I was one of the first people to get off the bus. I only had 3 minutes. Why did I even take the bus today? Oh right, because I was too lazy to just walk here. Anyways, I rushed to my locker, opened it, shoved my stuff in, got my English stuff out, and rushed to class. Iggy was already in his seat as I entered with one minute to spare.

"Hey, bro." Iggy said, "We get our letters from our 'Pen-pals' today."

"Cool. This should be interesting." I say, as the bell rings.

"Ohkay class, our letters have arrived! When I call your name, come up and get it!" Mrs. Tyler exclaimed, excitedly, practically jumping.

I ignored her until she got to Iggy's name. Iggy got up and received his letter, opening it immediately. Iggy pulled out a STACK of papers. And by stack I mean seriously like 15 pages. Oh, he'll have fun reading that. After Iggy got to reading I ignored everything again until it got to me.

"Nick Todder!"

I walked up to Mrs. Tyler and took my letter. I walked back to my desk, afraid to open it immediately. What if it was like Iggy's? I wouldn't read it all, that's for sure. Well, here goes nothing.

I opened the letter and let out a sigh of relief. My partner didn't even write a full page, let alone 15! Good.

I started reading and was surprised. Maybe she isn't like all those other girls. The prissy ones who love shopping.

Well this is interesting, I think, while tearing out a sheet of paper and writing my letter back.

_Dear **Maximum** ,_

_I love writing, honestly. But I love writing on blogs, not letters._

_No, I wont tell you what my blog is, by the way._

_But, Hey, im just glad..._

**Max POV**

**Starting at the morning for her, Still Thursday**

"MAX, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!" Jeb yelled.

See how lovely my wake up calls are? I get it everyday.

"I'm up, Jeb. You don't have to yell." I said, irritated. Yeah, I'm not a morning person.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" He yelled, his voice threatening.

Honestly, I didnt care what he did to me today. This shit is getting old.

So, there was my first mistake of the day.

I rode the bus to school, my left eye swelling up and my body covered in bruises. I didn't have time to hide my black eye and I didn't have time to prepare myself for the painful day ahead of me.

You know, when you're in pain, you suddenly realize how much people bump into you or touch you slightly on accident.

So, I was walking down the hall, faster than usual because I just wanted to sit down already, Sitting was way less painful than standing, when somebody decided, 'Oh I'm just going to bump into you today!'

Yeah, no me gusta. **(A/N: I felt the need to put that there. (; )**

I dropped all of my books and fell to the ground. Normally I could take the impact of the push, but as you all know, I'm not in the best shape today.

I just lay there for a bit, feeling like I couldn't get up, but _finally_my brain decided to tell my body to move. I got up and watched the retreating figure of the person who bumped into me. The jerk didn't even help me pick up my books!

I gathered all my books and headed off to first hour. This was going to be a _longgg_ day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bumping Into Bitches.

(Thursday still.. starting from where the last chapter left off. )

**Max POV**

First hour was a drag. Mr. Tuyo kept droning on about some random topic not even related to what we were learning and it wasn't even interesting.

My head wasn't in the game, you could say.

Finally, _finally,_ the bell rung. Thank the Poes! **(A/N: Inside joke with My friends Jill, Alicia, Alexis, Lizzie, Angela, Sierra and probably more but we made it up in 6th grade so I can't remember..)**

I ran out of that room as fast as an angry squirrel chasing after its nut.

...And that was mistake number 2.

When I got into the hallway my legs gave out on me and I realized I was in immense pain.

You know how sometimes when you're so excited about something you forget about the pain and then when you realize you should be in pain it all comes rushing back? Yeah, that's what just happened to me.

So there I was, in a sitting position right by the classroom door with my legs outstretched in front of me when a girl trips over my feet.

I didn't even care about her, all I could think was _"Oh my fuck, she's wearing heels and she just tripped over me. HolyFuckingShit. THANKS FOR IMPALING MY FEET!"_

She stared at me in shock and said, "Well then don't sit down in the hallway you idiot!"

Oops, did I say all that outloud?

Yes?

...Well that's embarrassing.

"Uhm.. I didn't mean to say that out loud." I said, faking an apoligetic tone.

"Well, bitch, stop sitting in hallways and we won't have this problem again, got it?" She said, her voice high pitched and annoying. Who the hell was this chick to tell _me_ what to do. _Nobody_tells me what to do. Even people I haven't _met_know that and I didn't do anything to them. This bitch has obviously got no brain at all.

Well, She doesn't have to worry about the zombie apocalypse.

I looked more closely at her before replying. Her face was _caked_in make-up. She had red long hair that was surprisingly _not_a fake dyed color. Must be her real hair color. She had huge pink heels and a really short orange skirt. Like, REALLY SHORT. Her butt was hanging out. She also had a really slutty top on, a pink and orange tube top that showed her stomach and a lot of cleavage. Oh hell no. She is going _down._

I stood up and got in her face. "You know what? No. You don't talk to me like that. You're calling me a bitch? Well, hun, It takes one to know one. Try pulling up your shirt, leggings and tennis shoes. Use less make-up and maybe you should lay off the fake tans. You're looking a tad bit orange, sweetie." I said in my deadly calm voice. This is when people know I'm definately _pissed._

You know what she did after that? She glared weakly and almost ran to her next class.

**DING!**

The bell rung. Class has started.

_Shit._ Was all I could think before running down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lost In Thought.

**Max POV**

I ran in to English class and practically jumped in my seat. Of course, everybody was now looking at me because I made so much noise the next country could probably hear me. Mrs. Kylie stared at me and then wrote something down. _Tardy_, most likely. She was probably doing attendance when I came in. She finished writing and looked up at me again. I stared back, raising an eyebrow. _What does she want_?, I thought to myself.

"Ello Govna!" I said, sounding like some bad British impersonator.

Mrs. Kylie rolled her eyes, apparently finding this inappropriate to say in this situation.

"Miss Ride, Try to come to class on time next time, okay?"

"No promises." I said, actually hoping she'd just drop it. I really wasn't in the mood for this today.

"Maximum, stop it. Just because you're in a bad mood or something all the time does not mean us teachers have to deal with your crap all the time." She said, looking straight at me.

I stared right back, letting my emotionless mask cover my expression. However, on the inside I was crying like a baby. Even teachers hate me.

_Shit, Im that bad?_

..Well that's depressing.

If only she knew what I go through.

I stood up slowly, mask still in place, and walked out of the room. I heard my chair clearly hit the floor and clang on the tiles. It was drop dead silent in there, but when I closed the door to the classroom shut behind me, I heard everybody erupt into chaos.

Good, let them talk. I hope Mrs. K Is happy.

I walk down the halls, hearing my footsteps echo off the walls. I walk out the double doors of the school and go to the nearby forest, too numb to feel any pain physically right now.

When I get to a particularly big tree, I climb it to it's full height and look down. Whoa that's high up. Im more than 20 feet, that's for sure!

I sit on the branch, just swinging my legs and thinking.

Basically all that was going through my head was: _Jeb. He's so stupid. Teachers. Who needs them? Friends. They don't even know. Don't even try to know me._

Just when I think it couldn't get worse, It starts to thunderstorm. And I'm in a tree. Of. Frickin. Course.

I sigh and then climb down quickly, jumping down when I know I can make it without breaking a leg or something.

Grabbing my bag from the base of the tree, I panic a bit. I can't go home, I don't want to face Jeb. He'll kill me for skipping!

Literally kill me.

Where can I go?

**Nudge POV**

_Oh, Max. Where are you?_I thought, rushing to put my stuff in my backpack.

I ran out of the school, looking around. She wouldn't be in the forest, it's thunderstorming. She's at least smart enough to know trees attract lightning.

I walked about ten miles trying to look for her on the streets, around neighborhoods, everywhere. She was nowhere. I didn't even find a trace of her.

I walked to the park near her neighborhood and sat down on the swing. I was soaking wet, due to the rain, so the puddle on the swing didn't bother me when I sat on it.

"Hey Nudge." I heard a voice say, sounding calm as ever.

**Max POV**

I've been in this tunnel on the playground for about 3 hours. I'm bored out of my mind. I even resorted to talking to myself at one point.

Dear Lord, help me.

I was just in the middle of singing _Almost Lover_by A Fine Frenzy when I heard footsteps and a swing creak. Someone was here.

I slowly crawled to the opening of the tunnel and looked out at the person, squinting through the rain. Dark hair, dark skin, girly clothes... NUDGE!

"Hey Nudge." I said, calmly, my head resting on my hands.

She looked around wildly for a moment then finally finding me said, "Max! Where have you been! I've been looking for a long time! I walked like 10 miles in these shoes! I probably ruined them, too. Rain does that to flats. Ugh. Thanks A lot. Where did you go anyways? I mean, I know you came here, but why did you leave? She didn't say anything bad, really, I mean, you've dealt with that before. You better have a good reason!"

"Nudge! Chill! I went to the forest until it statrted raining, then I came here. I didn't wnt my parents to know that I left school early. I left because I was just stressed, and she didn't make it easier. Im fine. I'll give you money for new shoes, alright?" I said, trying to get her to calm her ass.

"Okay, Max. No, I don't need money from you, I'll make my dad get them, it's not your fault. I just got scared after you left. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm fine hun, thanks." I said, smiling at her, "hey, when is that party?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! It's tomorrow, and we have no school tomorrow because of teacher meetings so we can leave tonight! You'll be staying with me and dad the whole weekend by the way!" Nudge said, excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"Oh okay, pick me up at 7 and we'll leave for our flight." I said, getting out of the tunnel and running towards my house.

When I got home I checked the time. It was 6:00. I shut the door quietly and ran upstairs, making no sound at all.

Jeb was snoring on the couch downstairs so I packe up my stuff and wrote a note saying I wasn't going to be home all weekend. He wouldnt care.

After I was done, I looked at the clock and it was 6:54 already. I ran outside and got into Nudge's waiting car.

"Maxie! YAY! This is going to be sooooooooo mega fun! We get to hand out all weekend girl! Oh! I like this song! I'll turn up the radio. Do you like this song? I do." The song on the radio was _Call me Maybe._

"The song is okay, Nudge. And, Yeah we will. Did you by any chance have candy while we were apart?" I asked, fearing she would say yes. She's the worst when she's hyper.

She nodded, literally jumping up and down in her seat and starting the car. "Yeah I did!"

Oh God. This was going to be a long ride.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Nudgee shut uppp!" I groaned from the backseat of the car. There's a reason I didnt sit in the front with her. She has been talking for more than an hour, rambling on and on about random things. The first thing I heard her say was something about One Direction being sexy and now we're in the subject of politics. Honestly I dont give a rainbow unicorns shit about politics. Whoever wins, wins. Stop whining and deal with it.

"Sorry Max, I'm just nervous because we're almost there and I don't know how my dad is going to be this weekend. What if he doesn't wanna see me? What if he gets  
mad that I brought you? Oh god I should have asked! I'm so stupid!" Nudge said, nervously biting her lip while gripping the wheel so tight her naturally tanned hands turned paper white.

"What do you mean you SHOULD HAVE asked?" I all but screamed, "I thought you DID ask! Oh.. Nudge.. WHYYY?" I asked, kind of worried too. Her dad was strict most of the time. Whenever I came over he would always make sure my shoes and socks stayed off the white carpet and he always put me and Nudge to work doing chores. He said that if she wanted me over I needed to do something helpful too.

"You know I have a bad memory! I didnt remember because I got distracted by homework and school. You know I have a C in science? Yeah, I do. It sucks." She told me this like it was the most horrible grade in the World.I have a D in there.

"Maybe we could get a hotel instead of staying with your dad? I don't want to do chores anyway." I told her, smirking. It was true. I hate chores, I'm too lazy for them.

She rolled her eyes and pulled into the drive-way of her dads house. "Nah I want to see my daddy."

"Fine."

Nudge took the key out of the ignition and I got out of the car.  
"Well, here we go…" I said, stepping onto the porch with Nudge. The house was huge, as you can probably imagine. Her dad is rich, after all. It was as big as a normal mansion would be and it was wider than two normal three story houses were. It was all purple and blue.

Nudge painted the house with her dad when she was little and when he actually cared.

I grabbed a hold of the huge door knocker and banged it loudly about 10 times. What can I say? I'm impatient.

Needless to say, her dad was P.I.S.S.E.D. But I didn't feel bad about it. All that was running through my mind was 'Ehh, he'll get over it.'

We were currently in the living room, dusting and polishing everything we could touch. Right when we entered the house and explained why I came(Nudge's dad doesn't particularly like me...) he put us to work on cleaning and polishing and dusting EVERYTHING.

"Aaaaaa-choo!" I sneezed, trying to keep my eyes open but failing miserably. Someday, I WILL sneeze with my eyes open. It's my life goal.

"Bless you, Max!" Nudge yelled from the other side of the huge room.

"Damn allergies," I mumbled, grabbing a kleenex. "Ruin EVERYTHING.."

Once we were done cleaning the WHOLE house, I collapsed on Nudges King sized bed. It was a waterbed and it felt AMAZING after the work we'd just got finished with.

"Have I ever told you that I LOVE your bed?" I asked, stroking her soft pillow.

She smiled and said, "Max, you tell me that every time you come here." Then as an afterthought, "Even if we're no where close to here, you tell me."

I stuck out my tongue. "Whatever. It's true."

It was still only about 1:00 on Friday, and the party didn't start 'till 10:00.

"Nudge, what do you want to do?"

I don't know, anything really. I'm bored out of my mind. Ooooh! Wait, I have an idea! We could go down to the park, go get ice cream, go to the mall... I VOTE MALL!" she said, screaming the last part.

"Uhmm... We'll go to the park, and then get ice cream. No way in hell am I going to a mall." I told her, determined to stay strong if she gave me the bambi eyes.

Surprisingly, she just jumped up and exclaimed, "YAYYY SWINGS!"

She took my hand tightly and began dragging me to the park. 'Oh No...' I thought, wincing a little at her tight grip cutting off my circulation in my right hand.

"Nudge we're here, you can let go of me." I grumbled, pulling my wrist from her grip.

"Oh Sorry!" she said, truly meaning it.

"S'okay..." I said, still grumbling a bit.

Then, I saw them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Park

Them obviously being... THE SWINGS!

Nudge started practically leaping towards them and I began running like a chicken with its head cut off. We reached the swings, and started swinging up into the air. I closed my eyes at how good it felt to have the wind in my hair, creating the illusion that I was actually flying. That I actually had wings.

When I got too high up, I sighed heavily and jumped off, landing on my feet. I've had bad experiences getting too high on a swing. One time it flipped over, the other time, the chain broke and you don't even wanna know what happened the third time.

... I'm not the luckiest person ever...

When I landed safely on the ground, I opened my eyes to find that two boys were here. One had jet black hair and smooth, olive skin. He was wearing all black; A black t-shirt that shone his muscles, black converse and black straight jeans. He looked taller than my 5'5" by at least two or three more inches.

...He was hot...  
Ahem.. I didn't just say that...

Anyways, the boy next to him had strawberry blonde hair, he was taller than the other, and he didn't have as much muscle. He had electric blue eyes and was pale white. He was wearing a white tank for guys and Khakis. He also had green flipflops on. Someone needs to teach him how to dress.

I couldn't help but wonder how they could be friends. The ginger/blonde one was light, but the Black haired boy was dark. They were total opposites.

I guess they noticed me staring at them because they turned to me.

"Don't you know It's impolite to stare?" The light one said, mischief in his eyes.

Oh, he was one of those 'joking all the time' people.

The dark one smirked, but didn't say anything. This oddly fit his character, but I didn't know how I knew he wasn't going to say anything in the first place. It was like I'd met him before.

I was snapped out of my trance by Nudge jumping off her swing and replying, "Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

This, for some reason, hit him hard. His eyes lost their amused glint and he turned, not looking at us anymore. "No." I heard him whisper, in a pain-filled voice.

Nudge looked at him with worry, and I instantly felt bad. Obviously something happened to his mother. The dark boy, who hadn't talked before now, spoke in a clear but quiet voice.

"Igs, It's okay.." He said, patting the light ones shoulder. The blonde looked a bit comforted and It was all I could do to not snort and yell 'Bromancee!'

I know, I ruin every emotional moment.

"As much as I love this emotional bromance session, Nudge and I will be leaving." I said, sounding emotionless. Honestly, I didn't want to be sad this weekend. The pain that he felt over his mom reminds me of how my mom used to care for me. It reminded me of everything she kept me from. Everything she did for me. I didn't want to remember. "C'mon, let's get ready for the party."

When we started walking away, I looked back for a quick second. Dark boy was looking at me, and Blondie was staring at Nudge like he knew her.  
Interesting.

When we got home, Nudge immediately started getting her make-up and hair products out.

"I said you couldn't do my hair or make-up." I stated, staring at the five boxes of make-up she had out so far. Yeah, so far. There's more.

"PLEASE, MAXI?" She said, giving me a puppy dog face and bambi eyes. "You can pick out clothes, just lemme do your make-up!"

"N-No." I stuttered, losing my resolve.

"Yes." Still making that adorable face, she added, "I promise next time I won't do this."

"Fine.." I crumbled, "But not too much blush or eye-shadow."

When Nudge was finished with my make-up, I was practically jumping up and down with joy. She kept me at that chair for Two Hours!

Then, she told me to look in a mirror. I went to the mirror and looked into it.

I gasped and then proceeded to stand there, gaping at myself. How did she.. What the he-..  
"How did you do this?" I whispered, not finding my voice.

My eye-shadow was a dark green with lighter green on top, but not too much. It blended on my eye just right. It complimented my eye color and seemed to make them pop even more. She put a thin layer of black eyeliner just around my lashline and just a tint of pink blush, illuminating my cheek bones. My lips were natural colored, but with a clear lipgloss over them that smelt of cotton candy.

"Well, first I put the eye-shadow on, and may I just say, I DID AMAZING! You look like a goddess! Every girl will be jealous of you, and every guy will want you. Now I just have to fishtail your hair! That'd look so pretty, right? I think so! Maybe I should get a job at a beauty salon. Oh! You could be my model! I am SO taking pictures of my creations for now o- mnisjhcyd"

She said, the ending of her sentence- if there was an ending- muffled by my hand over her mouth.

"Are you done?" She nodded, "Are you sure?" She nodded.

Still, I kept my hand there, not trusting her. "Promise?" I asked, and then, "OW! You bit me!"

I yelled, wiping my hand on her sleeve.

"Gross, Nudge spit." I said, and she stuck her tongue out at me. "Very mature."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! You know you love me!" she said, hopping up and down. "Now shut up and sit, I have to do your hair!"

Again, I was shocked. How does she do this?

"Okay, so I know you're wondering how I did this. Since your hair is waist length, it was easy. I divided it into two sections and then took a small section of hair from the left side and put it on the right side. Then, I took a small section from the right side, and put it on the left. Then, I repeated the whole process. Geddit'? No? Oh well."

"Now get dressed, we have 30 minutes to be there!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok then. PeaceLoveMusic779 actually wrote this chapter but left it up to me whether to submit this chapter or not. So, here is her last chapter in this story. Enjoy! Oh and I promise that I won't let ya'll down. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this chapter, the beginning of the story, or MR.**

**Claimer: I own what I do with the story and every chapter after this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Party**

**(Friday at 10:00)**

"Where are we?" Nudge asked, trying to see through the night. The stars were barely shining, the sun was long gone, and the moon was barely a toenail shape. We had absolutely no light.

"I don't know, maybe we go this way?" I said holding up the map, turning it around and around until it looked right. "Or.. Maybe not."

I crumpled the map in my intense grip and sighed frustratedly. I knew we should have taken a cab. Why did we even think to go out and walk to the party?

Oh yeah. Because, as Nudge said, 'It's not that far!'

Yeah, not that far my ***.

Anyways, Nudge and I started to walk again. I made sure that we were good from behind and she made sure we were good from up front. We didn't want some weird dude to come up and murder us. That would be kind of a downer…

I was walking backwards, so it wasn't surprising when I tripped and fell on my butt. What was surprising, however, was the muscular arms of a person catching me.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Nudge is not muscular, and she does NOT smell like this. Not that this smells bad… Actually, whoever's holding me smells really good. Like the woods.

I look up and guess who I see?

If you guessed Sebastian from The Little Mermaid, you're OBVIOUSLY correct.

Just kidding, that'd be weird. I saw Mr. Dark and Mysterious from the park. He was staring intently into my eyes, concern lacing his features. I scowled a bit at him, but all he did was smirk.

Then, he threw me over his shoulder-gently, but still taking my breath away- in a Fireman's hold. Well, this gave me a nice view of someone's ***. Heh.

I sighed deeply, "I would complain, but I was just put through a torturing session of make-up and hair products, so carry me all I want."

I could practically feel the smirk that I knew he had on his face radiating off of him. I smiled a bit; I found it kind of cute.

Whoa. DELETE, DELETE. Uhm… That wasn't me. That was the demon inside of me. My twin, Maya. The evil one.

"You know, if you're gunna carry me, shouldn't I know your name?"

"No."

"Wow, that's all I get? But I thought we were buddies! I mean, buddies know their buddies names, right? Right. So either put me down or tell me your name."

He put me down.

Well, that backfired.

Guess I'll never figure out his name.

"Uhm, Max?" Nudge said. I realized that she'd been following us this whole time. "That guy is hot. You guys would be perfect together! ZOMG! You and that boy could get married and I could plan it! That'd be so much fun!"

Oh, Nudge. Why must you babble like so?

"I'm not going to marry the boy. He's way too silent," I said, even though I liked that particular part about him. "And besides, I don't even know his name yet."

We arrived at the party just then, having been following The Boy at a safe distance. "Well we'll just have to change that then." Nudge stated, rubbing her hands together and smiling hugely, making it look evil.

"Oh God, Nudge. Don't do that in public. Even I'm scared when you do that!" I whisper-yelled at her. She was seriously freaking me out.

She was about to respond when the ginger/blonde guy walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

* * *

**Please R&R! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok then. Major thanks to all the people that have reviewed this story! But, I wanna clear something up. Chapters 1-12 are not my doing. PeaceLoveMusic779 wrote those chapters so she is the one that deserves the praise. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own chapies 1-12 or MR**

**Claimer: I own this chapie! :)**

**Chapter 13**

Max POV

"Hey, your name is Nudge, right?" The ginger/blonde said. Surprisingly enough, Nudge didn't say a word; she just nodded her head. "My name is Iggy. I'm your pen pal."

Nudge's mouth opened so much I worried that she'd never be able to close it again. He turned to me. "So you must be Max."

"Depends on who's asking." I said with indifference. His eyebrows raised enough to seem like they disappeared.

"Yup. You're Max. My buddie in there, the one that you guys were following, that's Fang." Now it was my turn to be surprised. That was Fang? Wow, my pen pal's hot!

Nudge and Iggy burst out laughing. I looked at them like they were crazy.

"You…. Said….that….Fang…..was Hot!" She ended up giggling even more after she finished.

"Gee Nudge, shout it to the whole word why don't cha!" I was fuming mainly because I blurted that out loud.

"Oh so I'm hot, now am I?" A voice said from behind me. I turned very slowly. Right behind me was The Boy. My face heated in mortification. I decided to lie right through my teeth.

"Psh no, cocky much? I was talking about my friend from back home. Why would I say you're hot? I don't even know you. Besides you are obviously not my buddy because you didn't wanna tell me your name." I stuck my tongue out at him. He just raised his eyebrows.

"If that's so, then why are you blushing?" He got incredibly close to me and my eyes widened in surprise as I started moving backwards.

"I'm not blushing. It's just hot right here." I answered oh-so-smartly.

"Yeah, that's my fault. I got here and made this place hot." He actually had the nerve to wink at me. WINK! What is wrong with that boy?

I was about to say something when he abruptly walked away. "Ya know, that was really rude! Hey, come back here! I'm not done talking to you!" I ran after his retreating figure and burst through the front door into the party.

Everywhere there were people drinking, dancing, and making out. I stood on tiptoe and looked around for Fang but couldn't find him anywhere. I started shoving my way through the crowd and somehow got all the way to the kitchen. There were a few people in here but no sign of Fang.

I started making my way back to the front door when someone grabbed my elbow and dragged me upstairs. It was really dark and I couldn't see who the person was. I tried to fight my way out of their grasp but didn't succeed. I heard a door open and was roughly pushed into a room and landed on a soft bed.

A light flickered on and I saw my captors face.

**There it is! Hope ya'll like it! Sorry it's kinda short. I just wanted to see what you guys (and gals) think of where I'm going with this story. R&R!**


	14. Sorry But PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys,**

** I'm really sorry for this. I hate Author's Notes too and I feel really guilty writing this. I'm gonna update soon. I already have a rough draft for the next chapie but I'm working on it cuz I don't really like how it is right now. **

** I'm gonna update my other story ASAP but I'm going through a major stage of writer's block. I promise that I'm gonna get people to help me with it and put it so ya'll can read it. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok thanks to all the people that have reviewed this story! It means so much to me! Don't forget to check out my other stories! Oh and help spread the word! The last chapter of Nevermore has finally come out! Here is the link: (Without the spaces obviously :P) **

www. max - dan- wiz profiles /blogs/ and-the-winner-is-2

**Disclaimer: Me no own MR**

**Claimer: I own….. Something….. I don't know what but yea….**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

That little! How dare he kidnap me! Well, it's more like Max-napping but….. whatever. You get what I mean.

You might be wondering who the brain-dead idiot that dragged me up here is. Well, the answer is simple. I have no idea.

"Hey babe. Wanna make out?" The idiot asked me.

"No. I wouldn't wanna make out with you if you were the last man on the planet, and we needed to make out to save the world." Harsh, I know, but necessary. The idiot just smiled at me.

"Well, we're gonna have to fix that aren't we?" He grabbed my arm and pushed me onto the bed so I would be lying down. I tried to punch him but it just resulted in him grabbing it and putting it with my other arm above my head.

He then straddled me and was leaning into me. His lips hovered over mine for a second before he smashed them on mine. Just kidding.

I moved my head at the last possible moment so all he kissed was the bed. And guess what? The idiot started making out with the covers.

Although, his hands were groping my body because the dumb-butt actually thought he was kissing me. I tried my best to get away from him but he was too strong.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and the dude was pushed off of me. He landed on the floor with a dull thud. I heard a low growl next to me and turned to it, mystified. Fang, yes FANG, was standing next me, glaring at the unconscious guy on the floor.

"Fang? Whatcha doin here? Shouldn't you be downstairs enjoying the party?" I asked him, still in a trance.

"No. Nudge and Iggy were looking all over the place for you. They were really worried about you. I can to look for you and good thing I did because you sure did need help just then." He looked at me and for some reason; his words made my blood boil.

"Well sorry you had to come looking for me. But, the last time I checked, I wasn't a damsel in distress. The distress I can do just fine, damseling not so much." I glared at him with pure anger on my face.

"Look Max, that's I didn't mean it as an offence," He sighed. "I meant that-"

"I don't care what you meant!" I snapped. I tried to walk past him to the door but he grabbed my elbow before I could.

"I'm sorry. Everyone was really worried about you and no one wanted anything bad to happen to you. Oh and by the way, you're lucky I showed up."

"What? I don't need help from anyone! Much less from you as I have already said twice!" I snarled, getting in his face.

He grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall. "Really? Is that so?" Now he got in my face.

"Yes that's right. Even if I needed help, I wouldn't ask you for it." I said quietly.

I looked up at him and immediately got lost in his gaze.

His eyes are like two deep, dark, beautiful pools. They were really dark and had golden flecks in them.

I couldn't help but get lost in them. They held so much emotion and took my breath away. Wait… DELETE! DELETE!

I looked away and immediately regretted it.

"Max. Please look at me." Fang whispered in a soft voice. I couldn't help it; I looked at him and guess what happened?

If you guessed that Fang turned into a pink unicorn, you're correct!

Just kidding, that's probably not happen any time soon, although it would be awesome!

In reality, Fang started leaning towards me. I found that I was leaning forward too.

We both hesitated for a bit before our lips touched. When they did, oh boy.

When Fang's lips touched mine, I saw fireworks.

* * *

**Well, there's the chapter! Hope you all like it and don't forget to read my other story My Maximum Life. R&R!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok I know that I haven't updated in a while but I have a very valid reason. I have been busy with other stuff like practicing my flute, sectionals, and many other things. I doubt all of you wanna hear about it so I'll just shut up and get on with the story! I also want to apologize to the people who may have thought that the last chapter was bad. It was not my intention and I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson so ya'll know what that means.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Fang's POV (The party, after Fang leaves Max behind)**

I walked away, leaving Max, Iggy, and Nudge behind.

. "Ya know, that was really rude! Hey, come back here! I'm not done talking to you!" I heard Max start running after me and ducked behind the nearest bush.

I heard her footsteps retreat from where I saw and took in a sigh of relief. Death by teenage girl is not how I envision my death.

I walked out from behind the bush and walked to the front door. I walked in and immediately walked to the kitchen.

I saw Max coming out and blended into the shadows. Thankfully, she didn't see me. She started making her way towards the front door when I saw Chris grab her elbow and started dragging her upstairs.

I don't know why, but I felt strangely protective of Max in that moment. I sprinted up the stairs and followed them into a bed room.

I saw Chris push her onto the bed before he closed the door.

He said something to her, which Max responded to, but I didn't hear what they said.

I heard struggling noises and couldn't contain myself any longer.

I threw open the door to find Chris groping Max while making out with the sheets. What The Fudgsicles?

I grabbed the back of Chris's shirt and threw him across the room. Max stood up next to me without realizing that I was there.

Involuntarily, a deep growl rose in my throat. Max looked over at me, eyes glazed over.

"Fang? Whatcha doin here? Shouldn't you be downstairs enjoying the party?"

I decided so that she wouldn't think that I was a total creeper, I would lie about why I had come in when I had.

"No. Nudge and Iggy were looking all over the place for you. They were really worried about you. I can to look for you and good thing I did because you sure did need help just then."

I looked over at her and saw anger start to form in her eyes.

"Well sorry you had to come looking for me. But, the last time I checked, I wasn't a damsel in distress. The distress I can do just fine, damseling not so much."

"Look Max, that's I didn't mean it as an offence," I sighed. "I meant that-"

"I don't care what you meant!" She snapped. She tried to walk past me to the door but I grabbed her elbow before she could.

"I'm sorry. Everyone was really worried about you and no one wanted anything bad to happen to you. Oh and by the way, you're lucky I showed up."

I don't know why I said that, but I wished that I hadn't almost immediately.

"What? I don't need help from anyone! Much less from you as I have already said twice!" She snarled, getting in my face.

Well, that hurts.

I grabbed her arms and pinned her to the closest wall.

"Really? Is that so?" Now it was my turn to get in her face.

"Yes that's right. Even if I needed help, I wouldn't ask you for it." She said quietly.

Now, I don't know about you, but to me that sounded more like a question than a statement.

She looked me in the eye and I immediately fell under her spell. This girl does not know what she does to me.

Suddenly she looked away from me.

I want to deny it but that hurt, a lot.

"Max. Please look at me." I said in a soft voice. She did and I started leaning towards her.

I half expected her to turn away or say something to stop me but to my surprise, she did none of that.

She started leaning towards me too.

We both hesitated a bit before our lips touched, but when they did, man I don't even know how to explain that feeling.

Let's just say, I wish that feeling would be there forever.

* * *

**Haha alright. Please tell me what ya'll thought of my chapie. Again sorry I took so long to update and sorry if the last chapie was horrible. This is a heads up for all ya'll k? Band Camp is gonna start this Thursday so if I take long to update, BLAME BAND CAMP! Haha well then, BYE! R&R! ^.^**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok I know that I haven't updated in a while but I have a very valid reason. I have been busy with Band Camp and I'm coming home really tired and stuff. If y'all wanna know the entire story, check out the AN in my other story, and while you're at it... CHECK OUT THE STORY! Hahaha. So, I wrote this chapie in health class this week cuz I'm a loner in that class. Hope y'all like the product of my lonerism and boredom. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson so ya'll know what that means.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Max P.O.V.**

Of course, since the universe obviously looves me (note sarcasm), Nudge and Iggy chose that precise moment to walk in.

Luckily, Fang and I jumped apart when we heard footsteps outside the door.

"Max? Fang? What are you guys doing here? Who's that on the floor? ZOMG! I was sooo scared when you walked off like that Max! Don't ever do that again! What if some creeper kidnapped you and rapped you?! OMG! What if your dad found you here, took you to an alley and killed you?!" (Cue warning look shot at Nudge, which she ignored) "You and I both know that he would do that, Max. As it is, he hurts you every chance he gets!"

She didn't get a chance to elaborate on that because I pounced on her the second she got that last word out.

"Nudge! What the heck?! No one is supposed to know about that and you just blurted it out to complete strangers!" I hissed in her ear.

My voice chose that exact moment to speak up. (Don't have one? You can get one at Target.)

"Really Max? Strangers? So you just go up to someone one the street and kiss them?"

I was going to respond, which I will not state for the sake of all the kiddies who are currently reading this; I don't wanna be responsible for scarring their little innocent minds.

Fang tapped me on the shoulder and opened his mouth to say something when I ran out of the room. I couldn't deal with it.

I know, I know. But Max, you don't even know what he was gonna say! Yea? Well guess what? I DON'T CARE!

He could have wanted to tell me that he only had 6 minutes to live and I still would have run out. Well... maybe... I don't know... MOVING ON!

It's just that he found out about my dad and I wasn't ready to talk about that.

I shoved my way between two couples, don't ask, and practically ran to the front door.

Once I made my escape, I ran to the park Nudge and I had to gone to earlier (we passed it on the way to the party) . I was so desperate to escape, I didn't even mind the heels I was wearing.

When I got to the park, I immediately took off my heels and started climbing the nearest tree. Ever since I was little, I would climb a tree and it would calm me down.

I was about to escape the real world and enter Max World (where it's all Max, all the time), when someone grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me out of the tree.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. I'll update faster next time. R&R! **


	18. Another AN Sorry!

**Hey guys,**

** I'm really sorry for this. I hate Author's Notes too and I feel really guilty writing this. I'm gonna update soon. I just haven't had a chance cuz of too many things going on at once. I have contest in 2 weeks, TMEA in 1 month and a half, ATSSB after that, all the homework from all my classes, the need to understand what my Law Enforcement teacher is talking about, and all the stress from everything above and not getting enough sleep. **

**I promise that I'll update soon but I have to have time and creative juices in order to do so. For now just hang in there and don't hate me too much. I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hello people! Long time no see! Sorry it's taken so long to finally update but I have some news regarding band. Marching season is done so now I'll have a lot more time to update and my creative juice won't be used up as much by band. So, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not JP so y'all know what that means.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

**(Max P.O.V.)**

Immediately, I felt like I was back in my dream, only this was reality. I stayed still for about a second while the effect wore off but once it did, all hell broke loose.

I started kicking behind me, scratching at the arms that were around my waist. Screaming, screaming for help at the top of my lungs. To see if anyone was close by would stop this. To help me break loose from my dream; my captor.

Suddenly I heard a very familiar voice.

"Max, please stop! I'm not gonna hurt you! I just wanted to know if you were all right so I—ugh!"

Before the figure could utter one more word, I sent my heel flying backwards and felt it hit something. Almost immediately the figure released me.

I realized that it was Fang about a minute after he let me go. I turned around and saw him close to tears. Oops.

"Fang! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that it was you!"

After a few minutes of Fang groveling on the floor in pain and my apologies, he got up.

"It's alright Max. I'm fine. I'll still have kids some day in case you're worried about that." Again with that little smirk.

"I think that your 'future children' should feel my wrath again, don't you?" I whispered quietly, a wicked gleam in my eyes.

Now, I'm sure that Fang hardly ever shows any emotions so for him to show pure terror at my words made me feel pretty happy and accomplished.

I smiled and turned away, only for him to grab my elbow.

"Max, what did Nudge mean when she said that your dad hurts you every chance he gets?" Fang asked, his dark eyes boring into mine.

"Oh that! She was just rehearsing for the school play. Those are some of her lines and she wanted to try her acting skills on unsuspecting people and she if she was actually good enough to-." I replied, brushing it off.

"Max." That one word out of his lips was enough to shut me up.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short. I'll make my future chapies longer. I just wanted to give credit to one special friend who helped me with this chapie so if you're reading this, THANK YOU! PEACE OUT YO!**


End file.
